


The Road to Love Was Covered in Blood

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Demons, Fanboy Eren Yeager, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Name AU, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Non-Explicit Sex, don't make deals with demons kids!, some gory stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Levi is the lead singer of a rock band. And he has a dark secret.Halloween is his only chance to break his curse. Eren is a fanboy who's deepest wish is to get close to Levi.He's caught Levi's eye.The results could be deadly





	

**Author's Note:**

> So..... Yeah. I'm a big sucker for Halloween but I've been busy all week so I pretty much wrote over half of this today... Anyways, I hope people enjoy it. Have fun! 
> 
> (No Name Levi is such a weakness of mine bloody hell...)

The deal was made so very long ago.  
But he can never forget that night. 

Everything in sight stained red. The sheets were soaked, the pillow damp and the walls sprayed. Even where there wasn’t a physical stain, his eyes had grown clouded by that colour. A trail led from the bedroom to the bathroom. Clumsy hands tried to wash away the red but it only flowed more and more.  
Hasty bandages wound around and around but they soaked too quickly.  
Tears streamed down his cheeks. They mingled and spread the blood on his face into new patterns.  
Curled up on the bathroom floor, the red seeping around him as he tried to cradle the wounds. Too many wounds. He’d lost count.  
Somehow it was only now that he was struck by the fact he didn’t want to die. 

A screamed out plea. Something answered.  
He was too far gone, too desperate to properly listen to the terms. But he should have. He should have listened closer. 

“What do you want?” 

“To live!” 

“… Anything else?” 

“… To. To be loved. I just. I just want-“

“What will you give for this? What are you willing to-“

“Anything! Anything! Please!”

“It is done!”

A wish granted.  
A curse placed.  
And there was no going back again. 

**

The noise of the crowd was already overbearing, and they weren’t even near the stage yet.  
“Ayy, Levi, you seem more out of it than usual. What’s up? Started drinking again, huh? I told you, way you drink it you’ll end up with alcohol poisoning before it gets you drunk.”  
Levi closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. His band mate had never been one to hold their tongue, or choose their words carefully.  
“Actually I was calculating how much heroine I’d have to slip you to get you to shut the fuck up.”  
Hange burst out laughing and smacked Levi on the shoulder. “Ahh, Levi. We all know you don’t touch that stuff, not even to use against me.” They winked at Levi then looked over at the third and final member of their band. “Hey, Mike, nearly time, huh?”  
Their drummer nodded, silently.  
This was why Levi liked Mike. He didn’t waste words when they weren’t necessary. 

Levi went over to the mirror for one last check.  
Tugged at his tie, straitening it up a little. Smoothed down his white shirt and buttoned his jacket over it. His hands reached up to his face to the clean white bandages that completed the bands uniform look. One eye just barely peaked out, just enough for Levi to be able to see. He checked they were secure, but not too tight, freeing a few extra strands of hair from beneath them as he did. His hair fell neatly.  
Levi made eye contact with himself in the mirror.  
The truth was that he was indeed even more quiet than usual.  
This was a Halloween show. A last minute gig for charity. But in truth, Levi had just hoped for an easy out this year.  
Halloween was the one night he could undo his curse. But every year, for so many years, he’d failed.  
Levi wasn’t sure if he’d agreed to the gig so he could attempt to distract himself from the significance of the night… Or because he’d hoped it would be even easier to find someone to play the never ending game with.  
_Grab a fan. Any fan, it doesn’t matter. Nothing works anyway. That fucking demon made this deal impossible so I can never be free. So fine. Choose whichever shitty fan catches my eye first. It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t fucking matter._

Hange came up behind him, placed a hand on his shoulder. “You look perfect, Levi. Like always. The fans will die for you.” A small, encouraging smile on their lips as they quickly adjusted their own bandages over their eyes.  
Levi nodded. Despite the way he often talked to Hange, he actually greatly valued them.  
They’d seen him at some of his lowest moments.  
Not his very lowest.  
But pretty low.  
And still they’d stayed by him, never judged him and never treated him any different.  
Hange was a constant in a sea of ever changing scenes and faces. They spoke Levi’s words when he couldn’t find them. Pushed him front and centre in those times he attempted to shy away. And let him hide when the spotlight truly got too bright. 

**

It may have been his imagination but it seemed like the fans were extra hungry tonight. Their screams were louder and they seemed to strain closer. It almost felt like they really could reach out and grab him this time.  
But of course, Levi was skilled in this game by now. He’d get close, let them believe they might actually get to touch him, and slip though their fingers at the last second. It made them all the more desperate and wanting and tonight, Levi wanted as many of them to lose their minds as possible. 

His eyes scanned the front row, every one of them reaching greedy needy hands towards him.  
All except one.  
There was one boy, with eyes wide and staring, shinning. His hand covered his mouth. It looked to Levi like the boy was trying not to cry.  
His eyes were firmly fixed on Levi.  
Levi focused his gaze on him, his single peaking eye locking in with those open, earnest ones. He sung the next line directly to him. A line that he knew sent many a fan insane with desperate need.  
The boy didn’t break eye contact; he didn’t waver in the slightest. But tears did slide faintly from his eyes.  
_This one. This one is the one tonight._  
Could he be ‘the’ one?  
Don’t be foolish, Levi. Don’t get your hopes up like that. 

Levi went close to the boy, knelt down before him and ran his hand back through the boy’s hair.  
All the people around that boy went still, eyes wide watching in amazement. The hand on the boy’s mouth dropped, revealing parted lips.  
Levi’s fingers reached beneath the boy’s chin, tipping it up, guiding him forward.  
He watched the boys eyes close. Saw him lean close.  
Levi had played this trick before. But this time… He was tempted to go further. To make it more than just a tease.  
Then he tugged himself back, got to his feet and walked to the other side of the stage. He didn’t have to look to know the boy was staring after him, in a whole new way now.

_We’ll have our fun tonight, I promise.  
I’ll make sure your final night is a fulfilling one, as best I can. _

**

Standing out beside the waiting car, Levi was dressed in a fresh shirt, his hair hastily washed and new bandages wrapped around his face. While his bandmates where back in casual clothes, for Levi, tonight, his performance was not yet done. He couldn’t stand to spend the ride to the hotel in sweaty and stage dirtied clothes though. 

Hange lent beside him, watching the doorway like he was.  
“Saw the one you picked.” They said.  
Levi nodded.  
“He’s young.”  
Again, Levi merely nodded.  
“Levi… Don’t you think-“  
“It’s not your concern.” Levi cut in, coldly.  
Hange sighed and continued quietly. “I know why but-“  
“Just get in the car. You don’t want to be involved? No one’s asking you.”  
A few long moments as Hange stared at Levi. He continued looking straight ahead, arms folded, ignoring Hange completely.  
Hange leant in close then, making a big show of bending down to reach Levi’s ear to whisper in it.  
“You forget I know why you’re doing this. I know the curse, I know why you have to, I’m only-“  
“Enough!” Levi hissed. “I made my choice. There’s no going back on it now.”  
Hange gripped Levi by the shoulder. “You can! Don’t you see? You’re making a mistake! You’re wasting this chance. You know there is no way that poor kid is the one who can-“  
“Maybe I don’t care!” Levi snapped, shrugging Hange’s hand off violently. Finally he faced them again, that one, just barely visible eye glinting dangerously. His hand grabbed Hange’s jacket, wrenching them closer. “Maybe I’ve given up hope of ever ending this shit. So I might as well spend this rotten night with someone who idolises me completely.” He let go of Hange and pushed them away, roughly.  
“You condemn him by doing so.” Hange said.  
“I know.” Levi’s voice was equally quiet in reply. He bowed his head, closing his eyes. “Please. You know what this does to me.”  
Hange moved closer again, laying their hand over one of Levi’s. “I know… I’ll be there in the morning... To help you. Like always.” 

**

Ten years.  
That was the true number. Some days it felt like there had never been a time in Levi’s life without it. But there had been. He’d lived longer without the curse than with it so far.  
But ten is a lot of times to go through something so horrific. 

The first time, he couldn’t remember what had happened at all. He’d woken up on the morning of November 1st and found…  
For a moment, he thought he was back on that night. Stuck on a never-ending loop, doomed to repeat that night and the stupid mistake he’d made.  
But as he sat up and scrambled to get off the bed he soon realised that the blood on his hands and arms and soaking the sheets was not his own. 

That first time, he had no one to help him.  
But that devil came again, the one who’d granted his wish. And only now did they go over the terms in all their full detail. 

Levi had found the demon lounging on his bed after he finally finished cleaning up the place.  
Unlike last year, when they’d last been in one another’s presence, the demon had a true, solid shape.  
He looked exactly like Levi, in every detail. And he looked perfectly at home on Levi’s bed. Its eyes were closed, a content smile on its face.  
Levi stood, staring for a very long time. Then finally the demon opened its eyes, and they were pure black.  
“I think it’s time we discussed what you owe me.” The demon said, softly, in Levi’s own voice. 

**

The boy couldn’t have been more the picture of a fanboy if he tried. Decked out in No Name merchandise from head to toe (literally), he sat beside Levi in the back of the car and continued to stare at him with those big, wide eyes of his.  
“T-thank you for this opportunity to enjoy your presence, Levi. I- it’s an honour.”  
Levi glanced at him, and had to swallow down the genuine feeling of regret. Perhaps Hange had been right… But. He kept telling himself, it was too late to change his mind now.  
Already he could start to feel that strange tingling. Starting in his fingertips, it always worked its way through his body slowly. The feeling would change too, and start to grow hotter.  
The demon had acknowledged the choice Levi had made. Now Levi had no choice but to let the evening run its course. 

**

After four years, Levi began to be able to remember what happened each Halloween night. At first, he wished he could go back to not remembering. But he realised that was selfish.  
He was the one who had brought this on himself, he was the one who caused so much pain. He should remember.  
And he should remember the trusting, adoring eyes of those lovers.  
Remember when the trust and love changed to shock, fear and pain.  
The ones who didn’t fight back were the worst. The ones who let it happen.

It had been one of those last night. By then, Levi had his band, they were just starting to get recognised.  
A sweet girl who went with Levi easily enough.  
She’d seemed so pure…  
She didn’t try to stop him when things changed. When he started to hurt. She merely closed her eyes and turned her head. 

And then the morning.  
Hange came to check on him. Levi was known for being awake early and they were concerned that they hadn’t yet seen him.  
Their usual disregard for privacy meant that they walked straight into the hell and carnage before Levi could stop them. 

Levi was crouched, by the bed, his body streaked with blood.  
He’d stared, in shock at his bandmate. Lips parted as he struggled to find some sort of explanation to give.  
Before he could, Hange was knelt in front of him, taking his hands in theirs.  
Hange had knelt right into a puddle of blood, and Levi stared as the blood began to soak Hange’s clothes.  
“Are you alright?” Hange asked.  
Levi didn’t answer, his head felt light, he wasn’t sure if he fully understood what was going on. Hange had found him and they weren’t running, they weren’t screaming…  
“Levi?” Hange prompted, causing Levi to jerk his head up, make eye contact.  
He didn’t understand, so he continued to stare.  
“Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is… Any of this your blood?”  
Levi shook his head, slowly. And, finally, words found their way out of his mouth. “No. No, I’m not hurt.”  
Hange nodded, gave a small smile. “Alright. You go take a shower, I’ll deal with the body, then we’ll clean up the room together, okay?”  
Levi nodded as Hange guided him to his feet.  
In a daze he headed towards the bathroom.  
“You can explain all this later, Levi.” Hange said. Levi stopped and turned, saw Hange had their back to him. “I doubt it’s anything so simple as you being a serial killer.”  
Hange glanced around and smiled a strange kind of smile. “It’s okay, Levi. I’ll believe you, whatever it is.” 

Later that day, in a room cleaned to a level above anything the regular maids of the hotel could achieve, the two of them sat, drinking tea, and Levi explained.

Since that morning, Hange has stood by him, and helped him every morning of November 1st.  
Sometimes Levi wishes that the curse could be so simple that Hange could be the one to break it. But neither of them truly believed that would be the case, and neither were willing to take the risk to try. 

**

The hotel room was large, just as Levi was used to.  
This one was charmingly dark. Black sheets and dark woods, deep purple furniture and silver fixings.  
How perfect for a Halloween night.  
How perfect for the night Levi becomes a monster, a devil. 

The boy looked even more delicate and bright, a shining, soft beacon in this big, dark room. Levi watched him as he stood, mouth and eyes wide open as he looked around.  
“Wow…”  
Levi came up behind him.  
He felt so hesitant, so careful with this boy. It was unusual, even so early on this night he never felt this kind of care.  
“Do you like it?” Levi asked.  
The boy turned around, a sweet smile on his face as he nodded. “It’s beautiful.” He said.  
He looked away, shyly, a blush creeping on his cheeks. “A- almost as beautiful as you.” 

Levi cocked his head as he stepped closer still. His hand reached up to the boy’s hair, brushing it back and knocking back his head band a little.  
“You call me beautiful… Yet you’ve never seen my face fully.”  
The boy leant into the gentle hand and smiled sweetly. “I- I believe your face to be beautiful but… It’s not just that.”  
Levi leant in, his lips close to the boy’s now. His heart ached, and he wished he could believe this boy. He resented the little spark of hope that had flared up at his words.  
“Would you like to see my face tonight? To see all of me?”  
The boy swallowed and it was audible, loud and obvious. He was nervous. “Y- yes.” He whispered. “Yes I would.”  
“Tell me your name.”  
“E- Eren.”  
Levi wrapped his arm around Eren’s waist, pulled him close and paused before kissing him softly. “You’ll see all of me, Eren. I promise you this.”  
He leant close to Eren’s ear. “I will show you every inch. Do you promise not to look away?”  
Eren gasped, softly, before nodding. “I- I promise.”  
“I will give you every part of me. Do you promise to open up fully, to let me in?”  
“I promise, Levi.”  
Levi closed his eyes, hearing his name on such innocent lips, it was hard to bare. Softly he kissed Eren’s neck, and felt the boy shiver. “Do you promise… To love me?”  
“I promise… I will. I do, Levi.”  
The boy was shaking slightly, nerves, but that was okay, that was allowed. Levi felt that tingling spread and he knew the demon had heard all this, that it was excited and ready. 

Levi kissed him, slowly and carefully. Eren copied him, even though Levi could feel the boys desperate want to go faster already. His own heat almost a match for the heat the demon sent coursing through Levi’s body. 

Levi lead him to the bed, sitting him down.  
Then Levi began to undress. First loosening his tie, pulling it off, then undoing his shirt and letting I fall from his shoulders.  
All the while he kept his eyes on Eren, whose own eyes were roaming and wide. Watching Levi’s careful fingers, taking in his exposed skin.  
When Levi began undoing his belt, Eren reached out, grabbing Levi’s hips and pulling him close.  
Levi was temporarily shaken; he hadn’t expected this from the boy. But he allowed it to happen, and he sighed softly as Eren kissed his stomach lovingly. 

_Oh. You may not be the one… But you’ll be the one I remember most fondly. I promise, I will. You’ll be the one to keep me company on the darkest of nights._

He stroked his hand through Eren’s hair, fully dislodging the No Name hairband he’d tied in there. And Eren undid Levi’s belt, his zip. Hands trailed down Levi’s legs as the trousers fell to the ground. Then the hands trailed up, running over the inside of his thighs and all the while, Eren was still kissing his stomach. And Levi gasped softly, thinking he could cry.  
This sweet, beautiful boy… In another life, another world, perhaps he could’ve loved him completely. But, no, they were condemned to have only this night, and even then, the demon would be the one to spend those last moments with him… 

**  
Levi fought against the demon that stirred and writhed impatiently inside him, knotting his stomach and making his head spin. It wanted out, it wanted it’s fun. Levi had provided the prey but for the first time, he wasn’t letting the demon have its way so easily.  
He held it back, even as it began to hurt a little, a dull ache running through him.  
They were laying on the bed now, covers pushed back. Eren half-naked beneath him.  
Levi looked down, thinking Eren looked lovely, his hair splayed against the black of the pillow. Shyly, Eren removed his shirt, blushing a little as he did. Now they were even, both only with their underwear remaining.  
Except, Levi still had those bandages over his face. 

Eren reached up to Levi’s face, but before his fingers brushed the bandages, Levi caught his hand.  
“Not yet.” He said, bending down and kissing Eren softly once again. His hand reached down, pressing between Eren’s legs, producing a sweet moan from the young boy.  
Eren’s hand stroked down Levi’s back, tracing his spine, and Levi could feel the demon squirm, chasing after every touch Eren laid on Levi’s skin.  
“Not yet.” Levi murmured against Eren’s lips. “Please, not just yet.” 

Fully undressed all at once, quiet panting escaping their lips, tongues beginning to dart out as they kissed, occasionally licking at jawlines or at necks or collarbones.  
Levi knew he couldn’t hold the demon back much longer, he’d have to let it out soon. Eren’s hand trailed between his thighs, reaching his cock, taking him in hand. Levi cried out, only partly in pleasure. Partly because he wished he could’ve met this sweet boy some other night, any other night because tonight, he was the male equivalent of the black widow spider and it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair! No one touched him so gently and with so much care. Of the ten others he’d sent to their fates on the Halloween nights, they had either been too timid to touch him, or too eager. Of the men, a couple he’d been happy to send to their deaths as they’d been too rough, too bruising and without care. A few of the girls had been too lewd and embarrassing, Levi was glad to hand over to the demon just so he didn’t have to feel their touch anymore. Others… He had been sorry for.  
But this one.  
This one… 

Levi reached his hand down, beginning a gentle prep of the boy. He wanted to make sure, to complete this at least before he lost the control to the demon.  
The demon wouldn’t care, wouldn’t bother.  
He knew pain was an unavoidable part of this night, but he would alleviate all he could.  
Eren pinched his eyes closed, shifting slightly and grimacing, but he didn’t stop Levi, didn’t protest. He reached both hands up, bringing Levi down to kiss him.  
The bandages still around Levi’s face were slightly damp. The tears were finally, finally escaping.  
“I love you, Levi. I trust you.” Eren said, between little whimpers. His hands went back to trailing down Levi’s back, running up into his hair, stroking his face, exploring his chest. Levi could feel every want and need radiating from Eren, and fuck… He just wanted to experience this, just to be with this boy, just to know what it was to love him.  
But the demon was throbbing in his head now, making his skin to hot, almost unbearable. He wondered if Eren could tell, if his skin was burning the boy’s fingers as they trailed over him. But if they did, Eren didn’t seem to notice or care. He was moaning, sweetly now, calling out Levi’s name.  
“More, Levi, please, please… Would you love me Levi? I want… I want to be yours.” He drew in a gasped breath, tossing his head to the side, overcome with lust and wanting. “I promised I’d be open and let you in. Please, Levi, I want to. I want to.”  
Levi closed his eyes tight, then bent down, kissing Eren’s forehead before kissing both eyelids. 

The words he wanted to say stuck in his throat, so instead he just kissed Eren’s lips again. He stroked his hand over Eren’s cheek, and Eren opened his eyes.  
Levi thought he’d never seen eyes so wide, so deep, so full of trust and love.  
How it was going to hurt to see the look in his eyes change. 

Inside his head, Levi tried to reason with the demon, asking for a little more time.  
_Let me start… Please, you can take over once I’m inside him, just…_

_You’ve forced me to wait too long. I’m impressed, Levi. But no more. This boy belongs to me now. Why did you pick him? It’s obvious he couldn’t help you. Fool._

_Because he looked at me like… I was everything to him._

_He’s a fan, nothing more. They all look at you like that. It means nothing._

_You’re wrong._

_You know I’m not._

_Please don’t do this…_

Levi’s hands on Eren’s face, stroking lovingly, enjoying these last few moments.  
“Eren…” Levi’s voice was quiet, but amazingly steady. “Would you… Remove my bandages?”  
Eren smiled, reaching his hands up. “Of course.” Eren propped himself up, kissing Levi as he unwound the bandages, let them fall to the bed.  
Then Eren pulled away. His eyes still wide and full of love and excitement, clearly just wanting to look upon the face of the man he adored so dearly.  
Levi’s eyes were closed, the lashes damp. Slowly he opened them.  
He caught sight of Eren’s face, saw a frown crease his brow, but the eyes, the eyes didn’t change as they looked at Levi. His hand reached out and stroked Levi’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful.” 

That was the last thing Levi remembered, clearly, for several minutes.  
He felt a coldness descend over him, a blackness come over his vision and he knew his hold was lost. He thought perhaps he screamed, a protest at the demon for ruining this, ruining everything.  
But the demon had little care for that. 

And then it was snatches, flashes of images as he managed to see through the demon’s eyes.  
Eren held down with those hands, his hands but they were bruising, hurting now. He’d been so careful and loving but Eren would get no more of that. He could feel his fingers, his nails digging into that soft skin and oh please, please stop hurting him!  
He could see Eren’s mouth wide open, eyes screwed closed, he was screaming but Levi couldn’t hear it, only the rush and thudding of his own heartbeat. 

Everything that red red red red red red RED! 

A moment of blackness.  
Eyes opened to a hand reaching down, forcing Eren’s legs apart and please, please, can’t you be gentle with him?  
He knew the demon was talking, using his voice but he couldn’t hear what it was saying.  
Eren was reacting though, screaming, yelling, thrashing, hitting at the arm that still held him down. Kicking, trying to stop what was happening. 

Levi willed the blackout then.  
He didn’t want to witness this.  
It was a coward’s way out, but he couldn’t bring himself to watch, to feel it in that awful way he knew the demon would make him. 

The darkness took him, and he allowed himself to be swallowed up into it. It surrounded him, warm and deep, soft. It closed his eyes and covered his ears, cutting himself off from the world, completely. Nothing could get through. He would wait here until the demon was through.  
And then… He would wake up, and he would deal with what he had done.  
He tried not to cry. But how could he not?  
He could have loved this one, truly. If only they’d met some other night. 

Levi did not know how much time had passed. Time moved in a funny way in this place. But suddenly, something broke through.  
Nothing ever penetrated once he slipped into the darkness. Not until the demon was gone. But…  
He was certain he’d heard something…  
A voice.  
Someone. Calling out… His name. 

“LEVI!”  
It came again, louder, clearer. And Levi wondered if this was something new, he’d started hallucinating? Madness finally coming for him? 

“Levi! Levi! Levi! LEVI!”  
It was… Eren’s voice.  
Oh. Was the demon finding a new way to be cruel? Allowing him to hear his chosen lover call out for him, asking him to stop, to help?  
Levi curled up, clutching his stomach, feeling sick, knowing what the demon was doing. How scared Eren must be… But. Levi couldn’t help him. 

“NO!” Came Eren’s voice again, again, piercing through the darkness. Loud and sure, vibrating with intent. “I want Levi!”  
Levi blinked, opening his eyes, even though he was still in the darkness, so it made little difference.  
Eren…  
He sounded… Strong. How much time had passed? Surely… Surely it was already too late by now? 

And then Eren’s voice once more. This time low, dark, dangerous. “No. I know you’re not. I don’t know what the hell you are. But you’re not Levi. Give him back!” 

The strangeness didn’t seem to end, he heard his own voice, twisted and strange, and knew it was the demon. “What do you know of Levi? You’re just a fan. A silly little fan, nothing more. How could you ever hope he’d love you? How could you ever hope to love him? You love an IMAGE! And idea! You don’t love the person, because you don’t know him!” 

“What the hell do you know of love? Demon.” 

Levi could hardly believe it.  
Eren had called it. Literally, had called the demon out on what it was. Had seen through what was happening and… He was fighting. He was fighting to get Levi back.  
“Give him back.” Eren said.  
“Make me!”  
“Give him back!”  
“Force me!”  
“Give him back!”  
“Come here and take him! Grab on and pull him out if you will! But you won’t! You can’t because to do it, you’d have to tear this fucking body apart! You’d have to reach into this chest and tear at this skin you worshiped so dearly! You’ll have to make yourself bloody and wet with these insides! Tear and claw and bite until you destroy ME completely! Only then can you get him back! But you won’t! You’re weak! Like all humans are fucking weak! You can’t bring yourself to harm this body because it’s his! It’s his and you can’t do it! So lay down like the good sacrifice and let me have my fun tearing YOU apart!” 

“No.”  
And then there was a strange sound, a wet sound. A cry of surprise. And everything seemed oddly… Off kilter, like Levi had been turned upside down in that darkness.  
“Thank you for telling me how to get to him.”  
“You- you can’t! You won’t! You don’t love him! You-“  
“I love Levi, with all my heart.” 

The darkness consumed once again, and Levi didn’t know what was happening. 

**  
Those strange little moments as you wake up, when the world is only part real and you’re not quite sure where you are and what is happening.  
Levi was aware he was on a bed. And that it was warm.  
The feeling of an oddly sticky substance on his skin.  
Oh.  
Blood again.  
Eren.  
Levi didn’t want to open his eyes and see what the demon had done to Eren. He wished he could just stay here, with his eyes closed until Hange came. In fact, he was almost convinced that was what he was going to do. 

And then he felt a kiss, placed on his lips.  
Levi opened his eyes, suddenly.  
Eren.  
His face streaked with blood, his hair matted with it. But his eyes were wide. And bright. And shining. Filled with love, and relief. He smiled as a deeply bloodied hand smoothed back through Levi’s hair.  
“There you are.” Eren whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. 

Levi placed a hand on Eren’s chest, pushing him back gently as he sat up.  
His own eyes were wide as his hands travelled over Eren. Starting by pushing back his hair, trailing over his face, fingers glancing over his neck, running over his shoulders, his chest, checking his back, his arms, his red red red hands. He was just getting to Eren’s legs when those hands grabbed his again.  
“Levi. I’m okay. I- I promise. I’m alright. It didn’t hurt me, not… Not badly.”  
Levi just stared at him, speechless, not understanding.  
“Levi? I’m alright, and… I think, so are you? We… We won? You’re, you’re free. You don’t have to worry about the demon anymore.” 

Levi continued to stare, and then he fell forward, into Eren, holding him tight.  
Eren stroked his hair. “I promised I loved you, didn’t I?” 

**

They cleaned off in the shower, going in together, washing each other and watching as the pink water disappeared down the plug hole.  
They kissed and allowed their hands to explore one another until the water ran cold. 

Returning to the bed, they laid beneath the sheets, hands gently touching one another. Levi explained the curse, what he’d been through, what he’d done.  
Eren never once flinched away from him, stroking his hair just the same as he stroked his skin.  
“I thought I was never going to break the curse.” Levi admitted. The back of his hand trailed over Eren’s cheek. “But. I found you.”  
Eren ducked close, kissing him once again. “You found me.”  
And then it was Eren’s turn to explain. How he’d known it wasn’t Levi, how he’d challenged the demon. How he’d taken the demons taunt, and seen that it was the only way to free Levi.  
“So… It hurt to do it, because he looked like you, and I hated the thought of hurting you but… I tore him apart, piece by piece. Until, finally, I started to uncover you. And, once I saw you were there, beneath all his skin and his blood and… Everything, I just… Kept tearing until there was nothing of him left.”  
Levi stroked Eren’s still wet hair again. “I can’t believe… For me…”  
Eren took Levi’s hand, and leaned in close, whispering in his ear. “I’d do anything for you, Levi.”  
Levi shifted, so he was on top of Eren, straddling him. “Then… Will you love me?”

It was the first time, in a very long time that Levi had allowed himself to be with someone. Sex was always tied in with the demon, even when it wasn’t on this night. But now, he was free of it, for good.

He moved back, allowing Eren inside him, something he hadn’t allowed anyone to do since the night he’d nearly died.  
Eren moaned deep and turned his head, clearly he wasn’t used to this, and Levi liked that idea. This was something new, for both. Levi reached his hand down, stroking Eren’s chest until Eren looked up at him again, meeting Levi’s eyes.  
They lost themselves fully in one another. Eren’s hands on Levi’s hips, moving him at a steady, slow pace that allowed Eren to go deep.  
Their eyes stayed on one another as mouths parted, pants and moans escaping.  
Eren came first, trying to turn his head as he did, embarrassed for Levi to see him like this. But Levi reached down, guiding him to look, Levi wanted to see. He hadn’t been able to see this moment in years, and now, finally, he was seeing it from someone who truly, without doubt, loved him.  
Eren opened his eyes, knowing it was what Levi wanted, and let Levi see his face as he came. 

They curled up together, arms wrapping around one another, legs tangling and fingers lacing.  
“Found you.” Levi said, sleepily.  
“You did.” Eren said, kissing Levi’s forehead. “And I’m never leaving you.”

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Levi spoke once again. “Do you still think I’m beautiful?”  
“Yes, Levi.” Eren said, his free hand tracing over the scars around Levi’s eye. He knew Levi was lucky to still have his sight, it looked as if a lot of damage had been done. Perhaps one day Eren would ask him about it. But not tonight. 

“I love every, single inch of you.  
I promise.”


End file.
